Fate/Eminent Revival
Fate/Eminent Revival '(フェイト/エミネント リバイバル, ''Feito/Eminentto Ribaiberu) is an action, turn-based, RPG created by 3-Kizuna, under the pseudonym Aoi Shirobane. Story Plot PART I: THE MANA RESTORATION PROJECT The Protagonist is a magus that was chosen to be a Master candidate for Chaldea. However, after Lev Lainur's sabotage, the Protagonist is left in a critical condition, forcing them to undergo cryofreeze until help arrives. Fortunately, after Ritsuka Fujimaru saved the World and prevented the Incineration of Humanity, the Protagonist and the other Master candidates were given immediate medical treatment before being sent home. But, during their flight back to their homeland, the Protagonist is subsequently kidnapped by an unnamed man and is forcefully transported in the Imaginary Number Space where humans and Phantasmal Beasts co-exist as well as countries with similar cultures merging into a single land. The Protagonist then realizes that the World they were thrown into is a Texture in between the Present Side and the Reverse Side of the World - a place where mana is spread evenly and endlessly all throughout in all the Sides. However, the Pillars connecting the Present Side to that Texture is on the verge of collapsing, weakening the mana transfer, and thus, preventing mana from entering the Present Side of the World where numerous magi practice their magecraft. To avoid this from happening, the Protagonist teams up with a group of people who want to prevent the complete disappearance of mana on the Present Side of the World, and they commence their mission known as Restoration Missions to make it happen. Unfortunately, there are inhabitants who go against this idea and they will do anything in their power to prevent the Protagonist from restoring mana to the Present Side. The Restoration Missions are situated at: PART II: THE PARADOX WITHIN HUMAN HISTORY Three months after the Protagonist returned back to the Present Side of the World after their mission in the Imaginary Number Space, they began to notice the sudden changes that occurs during random times of the day. The most notable change of them all is the disappearance of people that the Protagonist befriended at some point in their life that left no traces of why and how it happened - almost as if they never existed in the first place. It's eventually revealed that the Protagonist's previous mission about restoring the Mana Pillars is the main reason as to why the paradoxes were happening, and it's their responsibility to make things right again. PART III: ??? EVENTS Characters Masters '''Protagonist :One of the former Master candidates for Chaldea for their Rayshift project. After Ritsuka saved the World, they were awaken from their cryosleep and were on their way to be sent home. They were unfortunately kidnapped during their trip and were forcefully sent away within the Imaginary Number Space in between the Present Side and the Reverse Side of the World. They possess a very rare Sorcery Trait that goes along with their ability to produce a near limitless supply of mana, making them suitable for the dangers that await them. Servants Trivia * The title '''Eminent Revival '''means the grand restoration of a powerful thing or being, alluding to the Protagonist's mission in the entire story. Category:3-Kizuna Category:Fate/Eminent Revival